Green Hairs and Traps
by d-s-unit
Summary: Birthday present for a friend. Pokemon x Inazuma Eleven crossover. Hiroto forces Midorikawa into an embarrassing situation after losing a bet, and Midorikawa ends up getting more than he bargains for.  Shuu x Midorikawa


Disclaimer: Pokemon is copyright Game Freak, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company and was created by Satoshi Tajiri. Inazuma Eleven is copyright Level-5. This fic is for fan enjoyment purposes only.

Author's Note: This fanfic is a birthday present for one of my totally awesome BFFs, Cyn aka Sweet May/shuualchemist/emeraldletters. She and I are both Inazuma Eleven fantards (I introduced it to her and she got hooked!) and we also both love Pokemon. We also love our ships, especially our crackships! Cyn loves her green-haired bishounen- together- so here is some Shuu x Midorikawa crackiness!

(Also, enjoy some of the random ships from various other anime hinted at in here too!)

* * *

**Green Hairs and Traps**

By: d-s-unit

Ryuuji Midorikawa had suffered through quite a fair bit in his 14 years of life. First his transformation into Reize, captain of Gemini Storm of Aliea Gakuen, and then the realization that he, along with the other members of "Aliea Gakuen", were just test subjects in a demonstration project, manipulated by someone whom the members of "Aliea Gakuen" looked up to. It was not an experience he would care to repeat again.

But after hearing a suggestion from his best friend and fellow Aliea "alumnus" Hiroto Kiyama, going through that experience all over again would have been a cakewalk.

"Wait. Just wait. What exactly did you say you wanted me to do?"

Hiroto looked off to the side, the tips of this two index fingers poking each other. "I want you to walk into a cafe wearing a school girl uniform and hit on a random guy."

Midorikawa still could not believe what he just heard. "Why in the name of Fubuki's fangirls would you ask me something so ridiculously perverted?"

Hiroto sweatdropped as he placed a hand behind his head. "I kinda..." He smiled very awkwardly, "...lost a bet to someone, Ryuuji-kun. And you almost look like a girl with your long hair so, I had to ask you."

Midorikawa was incensed. He exploded at Hiroto, "WHY COULDN'T YOU ASK KAZEMARU? HE LOOKS MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN I DO!"

Hiroto shrunk in the power of Midorikawa's anger. "...That's who I lost the bet to..."

"Then why not Sakuma?"

"Try getting him away from Genda, Kidou and his plush penguins for five minutes..."

"True that." Midorikawa sighed and stood in front of a very nervous Hiroto for several minutes. This was ludicrous, he thought to himself. Just because he looked like a girl or a trap or whatever didn't mean that he'd actually wear girls clothing. The Aliea uniform was revealing enough, he didn't want to add a school girl's uniform to the closet. But he knew Kazemaru; underneath that calm, collected, diplomatic exterior beat the heart of a fiend hungry for power with a bit of a vicious streak.

Midorikawa took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll do it, Kiyama. But just remember this: you owe me big time!"

Midorikawa had never felt so embarrassed in his life. After sneaking into the manager's dorm and appropriating Aki's winter uniform (and taking pictures of love notes sent to her by Ichinose for future blackmail purposes), Hiroto and "Ryuuko" were walking around trying to find a cafe with a suitable enough guy for "Ryuuko" to hit on. He got many stares from people of both genders as they walked down the street, which creeped Midorikawa out majorly. Hiroto was trying his best to hold in his giggles, with limited success.

"This is not funny, Kiyama. If I hear or see so much as a smirk from you, I'll tell everyone about those pictures of Endou in the shower you secretly-"

"Okay, I'll stop! But you do have to admit-"

"I don't want to admit, okay?"

They passed a cafe and peered in through the window. There were several cute guys (at least according to Hiroto) in the room, although they were, for the most part, pretty preoccupied. A particularly hyper blonde was busy glomping a raven-haired boy with a yellow mouse and a violet-haired stoic guy simultaneously. Two older boys in baseball uniforms sitting at a table staring awkwardly at each other and their drinks ('Must be a first date,' Hiroto thought). A blonde guy (or girl?) was with a dark-skinned guy with a pair of crutches, engrossed in playing with what appeared to be a toy mecha of some sort. Another young dark-skinned, black haired boy was busy playing at his laptop, headphones plugged in. No one appeared to be available until Hiroto noticed a mint green-haired guy in a purple jacket return from the washroom and take a seat at the counter.

"That guy!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Which one?"

"That one, the green-haired guy." Hiroto pointed at the young man now sipping a cappuccino. "He's pretty hot, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't let Endou hear you say that." Midorikawa knew Hiroto's weak spot.

"Okay okay, enough teasing me. Go introduce yourself to him!"

Hiroto winked at Midorikawa, who sighed as he went inside and started walking up to Mr. Mint-Cappuccino. He got about half-way there when the hyper blonde crashed into him.

"Nandayo! Nandayo! Nandatendayo! I'm gonna have to give you a fine! $25 billion! Pay up in ten, nine, eight, sev-" Midorikawa grabbed the nearest drink he could grab his hands on- Mr. Mint-Cappuccino's said cappuccino and splashed it in the blonde's face.

"If you want a stimulus package, go talk to the guys you were glomping. And besides, _you were the one who bumped into me_." Midorikawa left the now-dripping-with-foam-on-the-face blonde and sat himself down beside his target. "Sorry about that, I'll buy you a new one."

Mr. Mint-Cappuccino smiled. "No need to. It's about time someone told Jun off like that. That alone is worth a wasted cappuccino at least. I should buy you one for the pleasure."

"Why thank you, um..."

"The name's Shuu."

"Ryuuko, Ryuuko Midorikawa."

"_Ryuuko_, huh?"

Midorikawa turned at stared at Shuu. "Are you implying something?"

Shuu flipped a strand of his hair. "Not at all. It's just an unusual name for someone as pretty as yourself."

Midorikawa couldn't help but blush. "Why... thank you."

"Don't mention it." Shuu calmly sat forward, closing his eyes and smiling with Midorikawa just staring at him, both unaware of the fact that everyone else in the cafe was staring in shock at Jun exploding in a ballistic rage, fining everyone everything in existence.

"Shall we talk some place a little less noisy?" Shuu motioned for Midorikawa to grab a hold of his arm, escorting him out of the cafe.

The two walked out just after Hiroto immediately jumped into a bush to hide. Shuu, nonchalantly and without looking at Midorikawa, smiled and spoke, "I unfortunately have some training and work that needs to be accomplished. Shall we meet up for dinner later tonight at 7 at La Maison Tranquille?"

"Um..." Midorikawa blushed and fidgeted with his skirt, trying to find some excuse to get out of this.

"I know Inazuma Japan does not have practice this evening, so I'm sure you have some spare time _Ryuuji_-kun."

Midorikawa was shocked beyond belief. Shuu saw right through him! "H-h-how... How did you know?"

Shuu flipped his hair again. "Easy, I recognized you from the soccer games that are constantly playing on here. You're Ryuuji Midorikawa of Inazuma Japan. That was not a very convincing disguise, and Ryuuko isn't very original. You do look cute in a skirt though."

Midorikawa was still recovering from being stunned like that. Shuu smirked and started walking away, but a few moments later, he turned around and threw a rose and Midorikawa.

"Still on for tonight then, Ryuuji-kun?"

"Um, sure."

"Cool. And as much as you look like a sexy trap in that outfit, men's clothes would be ever better. I'll see ya later!"

Shuu walked away, leaving behind a red-faced Midorikawa in silence, which was promptly interrupted by a beep. Midorikawa turned and pulled out of a nearby bush Hiroto, who had a video camera in his hands.

"You are soooo dead for this Kiyama!"


End file.
